date_a_livefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Spirit/@comment-26407340-20150707180136/@comment-9595671-20150708033250
Yeah, and you can see my point. In fact I think I can make a whole theory on how Westcott is the catalyst of all the series' issues. This is my theory on how Westcott started DaL's story through his actions. A common thing people say is power can be corruptive, so imagine that a new type of energy ended up being discovered by Westcott. Taking interest in it he had the DEM begin to study it, back then Elliot and possibly the one we know as Phantom worked with him,eventually he learned this special energy could be infused into a human to give them more power. Wanting to make sure it could be put in him without killing him, he did an experiment where he infused this energy into a girl, the result of this experiment caused this girl to be made into the one we all know as the First Spirit. After this success, regardless if the girl was willing or not (but for how I'm going with this theory, let's say she wasn't, he likely did many more experiments and equiped/infused her with the precursor to what woudl eventually become Realizer technology: Angels, this is why the Angels all look like they're machines, because they are actual machine based weaponry meant to be used with this energy to power them. However eventually the First Spirit's negative emotions from everyone he did to her became too much, she started to feel Despair from all of this, and this is when she entered her Inverse Form which is how Westcott discovered it. Due to how much more power it created, he assumed it to be the true form of a Spirit, even more when the power made stronger versions of the Angels: Demons Kings. Eventually... however the First Spirit's Inverse form droveher already unstable feelings and mind to disastrous levels and he couldn't keep the First Spirit under control, she escaped from the DEM and fled. Westcott sent many to chase after her so she could be brough back, and in the meantime tried to create a way to get the power backf rom her, but eventually she had enough and decided to make sure Westcott couldn't get the power or want to. She first hid herself in a certain spot and had her energy encompass her like a cocoon which wasn't seen from the outside but was detectable, eventually they started to hed near her but she never gave them the chance as she unlreashed her full power through the original Space Quake, the power of it was formed due to her state of mind and emotions, and Westcott's actions had probably mentally damaged her to the point her anger, hatred and rage caused the space quake to be the most powerful to date causing the 150 million casualties and subsequent space quakes. Unfortunately, Westcott didn't lose his interest as we all know. The tech used to sense her location would become the space quake alarm in the future, while Westcott used this 'energy cocoon' as an explanation for telling others spirits exist in another dimension. The power that resulted was so intense however that the energy the First Spirit had within her ended up fragmenting into pieces, she either survived without her powers as a Spirit and returned into a human or she died from this. Her fragmented powre embedded into the Angels she had with her causing the power to crystallize around them creating the Sephira Crystals. Since she was still Inversed when this happened, those feelings leaked into the Sephira Crystals which is why the Demon Kings are within them, the other spirits would not only inherit the First Spirit's powers through the crystals, but her negative feelings which created the trigger for emotions causing their powers to go crazy, enter the Inverse form themselves and call on the Demon Kings. Around this time, Westcott planned to reclaim that power at all costs. During this time the one we know as Phantom likely spoke out stating that she didn't like what she was doing, Westcott ignored her and she tried to stop it herself, but Westcott caught her and he had fallen so far by here, he captured Shido, Mana and Mio (unless Mio is Phantom) who were connected to her somehow which was part of Phantom's "mistake". Shido was tested on to find a way to steal the power back and/or reclaim it, and it worked but Westcott wasn't aware, the trauma likely gave him amnesia or Westcott erased it himself. Eventually Phantom and Elliot no longer wanted aid him knowing where he was headed. Phantom stole as much of DEM's technology and freed Shido, but was unable to rescue Mana, Mio's status is unknown so I can't say much here. Elliot left the DEM and formed Ratatoskr soon after, realizing by this point Phantom was right and Westcott had walked down a path she shouldn't be walking. Phantom eventually found a Sephira Crystal, likely either gaining its power or one of the tech preventing her from absorbing it. She decided she needed to make sure Westcott would be exposed and not get the Crystals, so she found all of them and looked for girls she believed had strong wishes to wield their power. Some lost their memories due to Phantom erasing them or the DEM was able to catch them, but they eventually escaped (possibly because Phantom may have went to help Shido and Mana after she did this instead of before) with their memories lost due to trauma or erasure by Westcott. Eventually Westcott told people who joined the Spirits were bad and needed to be caught, while brainwashing many within the DEM already. Some of the higher authority has tried removing him for this reason, but Westcott has been unable to be removed due to his power. Other groups were made to help in areas the DEM couldn't reach such as the AST leading to their creation and the belief Spirits are a threat. Ratatoskr began searching for a way to help the Spirits as Elliot knew this was a lie. Eventaully the incident with Kotori becoming a spirit happened and Rartoskr learned of Shido's power to seal, having Kotori join and orchestrating the events that would lead to the series. Meanwhile the Timeloop for Origami to become a spirit happened and then Miku eventually became a spirit. And with that... the story of Date A Live began. So what do you guys think about this theory? I think its a possible idea, especially since we know Westcott's trying to make a weapon based on the Inverse Form (Or was it an artificial spirit in its Inverse form? I still need to find that translation to be sure on that) and that Phantom says the spirits are her "children".